Trish Wellington
(Fiancé; Deceased) Family: *'Father:' Thomas Wellington (Deceased) *'Mother:' Vanessa Wellington (Deceased) *'Siblings:' Shea Allen *'Niece:' Madison Allen *'Cousin:' Ben Wellington (Deceased) *'Step-Mother:' Katherine Wellington (Deceased) *'Brother-in-Law:' Richard Allen (Deceased) Portrayed by: Katie Cassidy]] Patricia "Trish" E. Wellington was the daughter of wealthy real estate mogul Thomas Wellington. Trish and her fiancé, Henry Dunn, chose Harper's Island as the location for their wedding. Trish is murdered by Henry in "Gasp". Background Trish grew up in the State of Washington with her parents, Thomas and Vanessa Wellington, and her sister Shea. She spent summers on Harper's Island with her family, where she met Henry Dunn. Six-year-old Trish broke her arm in an accident on the swing set at the Bassett Park playground on the Island. As children, Henry and Trish were close friends, and later, as a teenager, Trish began dating Henry. Trish worked at the Island's Maritime Museum, and Henry maintained boats at the marina, including the boat belonging to the Wellington family. Trish dated Henry for a time in college, before she temporarily broke up with him in 2005 and dated Hunter Jennings. Henry and Trish soon reconciled and dated continuously up to their planned wedding in September 2008. Trish lived in Seattle and was an assistant art appraiser at the Jocelyn Fine Art Museum. On the Island In "Whap", Trish welcomes her wedding guests, including Henry's best friend, Abby Mills, to the boat transporting the wedding party to the Island. She worries that her Cousin Ben isn't answering his phone and hasn't arrived, unaware that he is bound and gagged beneath the boat. No one on the boat is aware that Cousin Ben has been tied up, and as the boat starts to move, Ben is chopped up by the boat's propeller and killed. On the boat ride to the Island, Trish receives a phone call from Hunter, which she ignores. Later, at the Candlewick Inn, Trish receives a text message from Hunter asking her to meet him, and she leaves the dinner to see him. Hunter kisses Trish, who pushes him away. He asks her if she is sure about getting married to Henry, and Trish tells him to back off. She later tells Shea everything, exclaiming that she wants nothing more than to marry Henry. That night, Henry and Trish make love. Afterward, Trish's phone rings, and Henry discovers Hunter has been calling her. Trish suggests they get separate rooms until they get married, and Henry agrees. Outside, Henry's Uncle Marty is murdered. In "Crackle", Trish confronts Hunter at the Marina and tells him to leave her alone. She then runs to meet everyone on the terrace at the Inn for the beginning of a planned scavenger hunt for the wedding guests. Trish apologizes for her tardiness to Henry, who expresses his concern over Marty's absence. Trish leads Henry into the Inn's kitchen to play with some chocolate, while the wedding guests are participating in the scavenger hunt. Trish visits Lucy Daramour in her room, and the two discuss Hunter. Lucy tells Trish that they have dated creeps like Hunter in the past, but they both have good guys now. Lucy suggests that Trish should talk to her father about the situation. Trish visits her father's room and overhears him talking with Hunter. Trish runs away, and her father later finds her, convincing her that he told Hunter to leave. Henry discovers a severed deer head in the bathtub in his cabin which he quickly cleans up before Trish can see it. In "Ka-Blam," Trish tries on lingerie for the wedding night at a shop in town and is surprised when Hunter enters her fitting booth. Trish informs Hunter of her conversation with her father the previous day, and she tells Hunter to leave. Later, at the Inn, Trish shows off her wedding dress to Shea and Beth Barrington. Beth discovers a phone call from Hunter and confronts Trish about it. Later, a note is slid under Trish's door, seemingly from Hunter, requesting a meeting. Trish walks to room 214, as indicated in the note. Trish begins to open the room's door, but heads back after noticing her engagement ring. A nervous Henry is inside, watching the shadows from Trish's feet. In "Bang", Trish witnesses Richard Allen and Katherine Wellington making love in the Inn's cellar and becomes upset. She tells Henry about Katherine and Richard having an affair. Trish smirks as Katherine gives the entire bridal party sweatshirts with Henry and Trish's names printed on them. Maggie Krell interrupts and leads the women to the patio where all of Trish's late mother's china has been shattered. At the bachelorette party, Karena Fox reads Trish's fortune, telling her that she will be betrayed by a man, who will also be her savior. Later, Trish falls into the pool, and the pool cover begins to close as she is underwater, trapping her. Henry arrives just as Richard pulls Trish from the pool, saving her. In "Thwack", Thomas and Trish go for a bike ride together in the woods, where Trish notices Gigi running loose and follows her. One of the bike tires runs over a trip wire, releasing a large swinging log. The log hits Trish's bike, sending Trish and her father hurtling down a hill. At the bottom of the hill, Trish discovers that her cell phone is broken and their bikes are ruined. The two begin walking back to the Inn. In the woods, Thomas and Trish discuss Henry. Thomas explains he doesn't trust Henry and, upset, Trish reveals Katherine's affair with Richard. They continue walking when they notice a figure, Cole Harkin, in the distance, and they ask him for help. Harkin releases a German Shepherd, which bounds toward them. They run to a nearby abandoned truck and duck inside as the dog barks outside. After a while the dog stops barking, and Thomas decides to leave the truck to see if the dog has gone. The dog is waiting on top of the truck and pounces on Thomas as he crawls out. Thomas kills the dog with a broken bottle, and he and Trish escape unharmed. On the walk back to the Candlewick, Thomas asks Trish to keep Katherine's affair to herself until after the wedding. Later, the wedding party assembles at the Church for the wedding rehearsal. When Thomas comes to the front of the Church to rehearse lighting the unity candle, Trish witnesses the death of her father as he is impaled by a head spade falling from a booby-trapped chandelier. A tramatized Trish is escorted out of the Church by Henry, and everyone returns to the Candlewick ("Sploosh"). Trish becomes angered at Richard and reveals his affair with Katherine to Shea. Trish begins to suspect that Richard may have killed her father, using the same weapon that John Wakefield used in his 2001 murders in order to deflect suspicion from himself. In "Thrack, Splat, Sizzle," when Henry tells Trish that the Sheriff suspects his brother, J.D., of committing the murders, Trish refuses to talk to Henry and sends him away. Abby brings Trish some breakfast and attempts to comfort her. Trish tells Abby that she regrets things she did on her last day with her father, and Abby suggests that Trish talk to her dead father at the morgue, telling Trish that it helped her when her mother died. Abby goes with Trish to Dr. Campbell's clinic, and Trish goes inside the morgue to say goodbye to her father. Trish thanks Abby for helping her and mentions how things will never be the same with Henry. Later, back at the Inn, Shea finds Trish packing, and Trish says that she's calling off the wedding permanently. Abby stops by to give Trish a photograph she found of Henry and Trish as children. Abby attempts to convince Trish not to shut Henry out because of her father's death, warning her not to make the same mistakes as Abby did following her mother's murder. Later ("Gurgle"), Trish watches the guests prepare to leave the Island and looks at the picture Abby gave her. She reconciles with Henry, wishing that he would return to the mainland with her. Shea comes outside, announcing that her daughter, Madison, is missing. The wedding party splits up to look for Madison. Maggie shows Shea and Trish the room she gave Richard the night before, which shows no signs of being used. Trish reassures Shea that both Richard and Madison will be found. Cal Vandeusen and Chloe Carter meet up with Shea and Trish searching the Inn, and Cal suggests that Madison may have gone to the basement. They arrive at the incinerator in the basement and discover a bloody hand print on the door. Cal opens the door of the incinerator and discovers a skull inside. Shea begins to cry, but Cal informs them that the skull is that of an adult. When they have no luck finding Madison, the wedding party reassembles at the Candlewick. Sully questions why they all need to stay on the Island and remain in danger to search for Madison, and Trish slaps him. When Trish, Shea, and Katherine go to the kitchen to make some tea, Sully, Chloe, Beth, and Cal sneak out to the marina to look for a boat in which to leave the Island. After Henry and Danny successfully start the generator, they return to find only Trish, Shea, and Katherine inside the Inn. Henry departs for the the marina to stop Sully, Chloe, Beth, and Cal, leaving Danny Brooks to stand guard at the Candlewick. Trish, Shea, Danny, and Katherine wait nervously at the Candlewick, as a knock is heard at the door. ("Seep")After a number of hours, Beth and Sully return to the Candlewick ("Seep"). Shea argues with Sully about his attempt to leave while Madison is still missing. Sully tells everyone of J.D.'s death, leading Trish to question who really killed her father. Henry returns to the Candlewick just in time to disarm Shane Pierce, who has arrived and is holding everyone hostage. As Trish cleans some unexplained cuts on Henry's arms, Abby and Jimmy appear to ask Henry about some papers that fell out of J.D.'s pocket. Henry gives them to Abby, who reveals that they are missing pages from Wakefield's prison diary. As Abby reads the diary, she finds that Wakefield had a child with her mother, and she announces that she could be Wakefield's daughter. Later, when Beth is noticed missing, Sully and Danny find a blood trail in the kitchen. Trish discovers that the blood seems to be coming from behind a cart in a small room off the kitchen. When Henry moves the cart, he finds an entrance to a series of underground tunnels. Trish wants to search for Beth, but Henry insists she stay with Shea, giving her his rifle. Katherine and Trish realize that Shea has gone missing, and Katherine leads Trish to the last place Shea was seen. Trish discovers the tower card in Shea's room, and realizes that Shea has gone to see Karena. Shane and Katherine tell Trish to stay put, and she agrees. While Katherine and Shane talk in the bar, Trish steals Shane's truck to look for Shea. Trish later spots Shea and drives up alongside her, asking her to get inside. Trish convinces Shea to return with her to the Inn. As they drive along in the truck, Trish notes the sun rising and tries to console Shea. The truck drives over a manhole grate, and Madison's hand pops out of the grate. Shea looks into the side mirror, noticing Madison's hand, and tells Trish to stop. Shea and Trish run to Madison, and Shea grabs her hand. They also find Abby there, who has found Madison while searching the underground tunnels. After Trish and Shea rescue Madison and Abby, they return to the Candlewick, and the others run out to meet them. Trish asks about Beth, and Henry tells her the bad news. Madison reveals that it was the Sheriff who kidnapped her, and Trish discusses Charlie Mills's motives with Sully and Danny, as Jimmy Mance tries to comfort Abby ("Snap"). Henry announces that he and Shane have found Katherine dead in the solarium, and he asks Jimmy to ready his boat to transport everyone off the Island. As they make their way to the marina, Henry and Trish go with Abby to her father's house to try to find him. There, in the attic, they discover maps of the underground tunnels, reinforcing Trish's suspicions that Sheriff Mills is the murderer. After rejoining the others, they continue to the marina, where they witness an explosion. When they come under sniper fire, they run for cover inside The Cannery. After initiating a plan to send Sully and Cal in Nikki's car to find a sailboat with which to escape from the Island, the Sheriff's SUV arrives with its flashers on, carrying Jimmy on the hood. The vehicle leaves, depositing Jimmy in the parking lot, and Abby runs out, discovering Jimmy is alive. After bringing Jimmy inside, they discover the key to Abby's room at the Candlewick taped to his hand. Trish interprets this as an invitation to Abby from her father. Abby walks to the Candlewick alone to meet with Sheriff Mills. Madison later approaches Trish and confides in her that she lied about Charlie kidnapping her. In "Splash," John Wakefield breaks into the Cannery and kills Nikki. Shane fights with Wakefield, as Chloe, Shea, and Madison begin climbing out a bathroom window, while Trish covers the bathroom door with a shotgun. Wakefield wounds Shane and then breaks into the bathroom, cornering Trish, but Shane appears, distracting Wakefield, allowing Trish to escape. Trish leads the group into Charlie Mills's attic, securing the stairs behind them. When they hear the churchbell ring, Trish and Chloe assume that it may be a signal for help from the others, and they head to the Church, leaving Shea and Madison in the attic. At the Church, Henry, Abby, Trish, Chloe and Danny are reunited, and Trish tries to cope with returning to the crime scene of her father's death. Trish apologizes to Abby about suspecting Charlie when Chloe screams out, discovering Deputy Patrick Lillis's body in a pew. Distracted by the arrival of Sully and Cal, the group fails to notice Chloe being kidnapped by Wakefield. After realizing that Chloe has been taken into the underground tunnels, Henry orders the group to split up and block all known exits to the tunnels. Jimmy and Trish take Nikki's car to block the tunnel exit at the manhole cover near the Candlewick. Trish falls asleep, as she and Jimmy sit in Nikki's car, with a wheel over the manhole access to the tunnels. As Jimmy reaches for her gun, Trish awakens suddenly, and Jimmy warns her against sleeping with a loaded weapon. Trish goes back to sleep as Jimmy looks around suspiciously. In the morning ("Gasp"), Trish awakens in the car, discovering that both Jimmy and her shotgun are missing. Jimmy appears suddenly, announcing that he has seen a ship nearby, and goes to the trunk to grab a few flares. Trish is disturbed that Jimmy left her alone in the car, sleeping. Trish insists on staying with the car, but Jimmy convinces her to follow him to the bluffs to signal the ship. Jimmy and Trish arrive at the bluffs, but there is no ship in sight. Trish steps close to the edge, and slips and falls over the bluff. Jimmy returns to the Sheriff's office to get help, and the others begin to suspect that he is helping Wakefield. Later, when Henry, Jimmy, Abby, and Sully come to rescue her, Trish appears at the base of the bluff, announcing that she has found a boathouse with a radio. Trish leads the group to the boathouse, and Jimmy and Sully make contact with the Coast Guard on the radio. Trish gives the details on their situation to the Coast Guard, and Henry tells Trish, "You saved us," kissing her. Henry takes Trish back to the Candlewick to change into dry clothes. After showering, unaware that Wakefield has escaped from his jail cell and has killed Danny, Trish puts on her wedding dress, and she and Henry kiss and lie down on the couch together. Henry goes to investigate a knock at the door and leaves Trish alone in the cabin. While he is gone, Wakefield breaks into the cabin, and Trish escapes through a window and runs away into the woods, chased by Wakefield. She finds Henry and tells him that Wakefield has escaped. Henry tells her that he knows and that he gave Wakefield the key. He also reveals that Wakefield has an accomplice, but it is not Jimmy. Trish reacts in disbelief and tries to run away, but Henry grabs her by the neck. When Trish accuses Henry of killing her father and J.D., Henry reveals that they had to die as part of the "plan." Death After Henry discloses that he is the killer, he stabs Trish in the side with a knife, causing her to bleed to death. As Trish dies, Wakefield approaches, and Henry greets him, saying, "Hey dad." Henry comments to Wakefield that Trish was harder to kill than the others ("Sigh"). Wakefield says that she has served her purpose. Trivia *Despite dying in Episode 12, Trish technically appears in all thirteen episodes, as she is given a cameo in the video montage at the end of the finale. *Trish was the first character to be killed by Henry after he had been revealed as the villain. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters